Live For Me
by Esmeia
Summary: The world is experiencing odd and dangerous events. A fraction of people are chosen to go on to safety, while the rest have to do what they can to live. When the Chipmunks and Chipettes are chosen, how will they cope with their situation? AxB, SxJ, TxE.
1. Indecision

**Survive**

**Chapter 1**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Okay... I know I have about three stories that are ongoing, but this one just kept nagging at me until I decided to write it out._

_Now, actually, this storyline is original. Meaning, the setting, plot and many of the characters seen are unique to my OWN original story, and has nothing to do with AATC. _

_However, I wondered what it would be like to cross them over, and see what I get if I add the Chipmunks and Chipettes in. I thought it'd be a fun crossover._

_In this story, they're kind of like a mix of CGI and Cartoons. Think of it as the CGI versions, only anthro. _

_This IS an alternate universe, so don't be surprised if a lot of things aren't the same. However, a lot of things will remain true to the cartoons and movies as well._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

**BRITTANY**

The world was ending.

I turned away from my suitcases, peering out of the rain-battered window. The sky was a depressing mix of grays and blacks. The rains were soon to come, I could feel it. Obviously, I wasn't the only one who sensed it. My auburn fur stood on end.

I heard footsteps just outside my bedroom door. I turned to see my baby sister, Eleanor, open the door. Her usually neat, golden pigtails were loose and messy. Her ticket, the one that would likely save her from her death, was clutched tightly in her left hand. Couldn't blame her. If she lost that, there was nothing we could do to help her. Besides, there were many rightfully desperate people that would kill for that ticket of life.

"Britt, are you almost done packing?" she panted, looking over my two suitcases. I wanted to take a lot more, originally, but what was the point? All of my favorite outfits, from the top designers all over the world, wouldn't do me any good where I was going. In the end, I decided to take a few of my favorites, along with my most valuable possessions.

"Yeah, I'm done," I said softly, sitting up from my chair. "I just can't believe this is happening, Ellie. Why is this happening?"

Eleanor walked over, giving me a big hug. I struggled to keep back the tears that had threatened to fall. I had cried so many times in the past few months. I still wanted this to all be a bad dream...

"Britt, it's going to be okay. It's not the end of the world," Eleanor said soothingly, slowly releasing me. "It's big, but I'm not convinced this is the end. As long as there is still hope, it's never the end."

Eleanor, always the optimist. She wasn't the only one who thought this wasn't what the news claimed. I guess, if you really look at it, it wasn't the end. It sure seemed that way from where I'm standing, though. The world would be flooded. I had read about this in Scriptures, and believed that it had happened in the past. But why was it happening again? Would it be as bad as it was all those years ago? Where would we go? Would we really be okay?

More importantly... why was it, out of all the people in the world, we were chosen, but our parents had to stay behind to suffer?

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Don't worry, this is just an introductory chapter. That's why it's so short!_

_So, a global flood, huh? Believe me, that's not the only thing they'll have to worry about. The flood's the least of their worries._

_Next chapter will be up today, I think._


	2. Parting

**Survive**

**Parting**

**Chapter 2**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: I promise this one will be a bit longer._

_Something interesting to note, the original concept for my original story, and largely this one, came to me in a rather fun and exciting dream! It stuck with me even after I woke up, and I thought it'd make a great story and crossover._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

**JEANETTE**

I ran down the drenched street, trying my best not to slip and fall on the slick pavement. I just had to keep going.

Today was the day for us to leave our little village. Leave behind friends, and for me, family. How was I supposed to go on without them? What would happen to them once we took off? How would they avoid the flood waters that would soon come by the end of this week?

All of these questions raced around inside my head. I had pondered over each of these questions countless times, and I still didn't have an answer.

I skidded to a stop, reaching into the dark purple purse hanging at my side. I ruffled through it, panting slightly. It just had to be here, it just had to! If I lost that, then...

I felt the familiar, slightly ruffled texture of a thin piece of paper. I pulled it out and brought it close to my muzzle, not wanting it to get damaged by the falling rain. My eyes scanned over the gold letters, relief washing over me.

"Thank God," I said softly, quickly slipping it back into my purse. I glanced around nervously. Who knew who was watching from the shadows? People wouldn't think twice about killing someone for this precious ticket.

_I have to talk to him, before we leave. He'll be on the Carrier too, but..._

I shook my head and broke out into a run again, my shoes splashing noisily as I made my way towards his house. The house of the one I loved.

Finally, I made it to his modest, little cottage. I walked up the pathway and climbed a few of the steps leading to his front door. I took a moment to take in his house, one last time. Though small, I always loved how cozy and warm it was. His house was painted in reds and golds, with a lovely bird bath in the front lawn.

It killed me inside. This would all be destroyed in a matter of weeks.

Fighting off the tears that threatened to fall, I brought my paw up and knocked a few times. I prayed he was home.

"What the? Who is that at this time..." a voice grumbled from inside. I giggled softly. "I'm coming! Just give me a second..."

Seconds later, the door swung open to reveal the man who had stolen my heart. His fur was a brilliant ivory, standing out against the darkness of his home. I supposed he was nearly done packing, and was just about to leave. His eyes were a piercing green. Cool, aloof even. He wore a black rain hat, which worked well with his navy blue shirt, brown leather jacket, and dark brown pants.

"Julius," I said softly, smiling. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Jeanette?" Julius replied, adjusting his gold-rimmed monocle. He stood back to allow me room to pass. "Come in, come in!"

I quickly made my way inside. The smell of tea filled the air, filling me with nostalgia. How I wished to sit down with him and chat away into the night, with a hot cup of tea and a few cookies. I nearly stumbled over his two suitcases, which was resting in the middle of the main hallway.

"Oh, pardon the mess," Julius said, laughing softly. "But I really couldn't be bothered with keeping the house clean since... you know."

"Y-Yes," I said, swallowing. "I know. Julius, I – "

"What are you doing here, Jeanette?" Julius cut in. He looked down at me, slightly irritable. "Shouldn't you be at home, getting ready? Oh God, don't tell me you lost your ticket. I told you to keep it somewhere safe, and now – "

"N-No, Julius, I still have it," I said quickly. I blushed as I looked down at my hands. "I just... wanted to tell you something, before we take off."

"Oh? What's that?" Julius sighed, looking over his papers. "Please, make it quick. I still have a bit to do. And you have to get home, I'm sure."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

_He has no idea how I feel, _I thought sadly. _He's been my mentor for the last three years, and I've never plucked up the courage to tell him how much he means to me. This might be my last chance. I have no idea what the Carrier looks like, or even if we'll be on the same Carrier..._

"Jeanette, please!" Julius said impatiently, snapping me out of my thoughts with a start. "I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation."

"I... I..." I sputtered. "I love, um..."

Julius stared back at me expectantly, leaning in. "Love what?"

"I just... love that we're both going to be on the Carrier!" I said, grinning nervously. "I'm really glad that the both of us were chosen. T-That's all."

"I see," Julius said, smirking with a roll of his eyes. "That really could have gone without saying, Jeanette."

"I-I know, sorry," I said softly, looking down at my violet shoes.

_Why can't I tell him? This was my last chance in a long while... and I blew it._

"Well, I hate to be rude, Jeanette," Julius said, taking my hand and pulling me to the front of his house. "But we really must take advantage of our time. Head on home immediately. Promise?"

"Yes, Julius," I said, walking down his front porch. "Goodbye."

I watched as Julius closed the door before sadly turning away. Looking up at the sky, I was only greeted with the depressing sight of gray, ominous clouds. The very same clouds that would bring on the terrible rains that forced us to plan our escape. With one last glance to his house, I dashed back home as fast as I could.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I'm home."

My father and mother looked up from the small dining room table, worry in their eyes. My father's electric-blue eyes flared in anger, however, when he took me in. He stomped up to me, furious.

"There you are! Jeanette, where the hell were you?" he demanded. I flinched, snatching off my hat.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I said softly, avoiding his eyes. "I just wanted to see my friend."

"That student teacher?" my mother said knowingly. Her violet eyes looked me over before sighing deeply. "Jeanette, that is not important right now. You and your sisters need to worry about making it to the Carrier in an hour. You can't be late!"

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, moving towards the staircase. I stopped, my heart pounding. "Mom, Dad?"

"What is it, Jeanette?" Dad said, peering out of the window.

"I don't want to leave," I said tearfully. We had been over this so many times, but it still didn't change the fact that I didn't want to leave my parents to die. They had assured us countless times that they would make it, even if it was tough. That they knew of a shelter or land that would be safe from the rain. While it was true that there were a few continents outside of our country that would be safe from floods, it was much too far away. Besides, they wouldn't bother to provide sanctuary to our kind. "Please. I don't want to go!"

Dad and Mom looked at each other. I couldn't understand how they could handle all of this. They were in grave danger of drowning, or starving without their crops that which would be destroyed. They were willing to let their three, young daughters be lifted to safety while they were left behind to take their chances with the elements.

"Jeanette, I know it's hard to understand," Dad said patiently, sipping at his coffee. "But have a little faith in us. Your mother and I are fighters, and we won't give up without a fight."

"Then let us fight with you!" I argued.

"Honey, you three have a chance to easily be spared from the flood," Mom reasoned, smiling. "You all were lucky enough to receive those tickets. It's a blessing, surely. Don't deny a blessing."

I sighed deeply, shaking my head. "It's not fair."

"We want what's best for our children," Dad said. He took my mother's hand and she smiled up at him. "Good parents want their kits to be safe. Do this for us. Please."

I clenched my fist. I didn't want to leave my parents. Mom and Dad, who had been happily married and lovingly raised me and my sisters. Dad, the provider, who was always so cheerful and firm. Mom, one of the sweetest people in the world, who would to anything to see her family happy.

What if... what if I never saw them again?

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned to go up the stairs leading to our bedrooms. Before ascending the staircase, I turned to my concerned parents.

"Okay, Dad, Mom," I said softly. "I understand."

The two of them smiled at me, relieved. I turned and slowly walked up the stairs, leaving wet footprints in my wake. As I came to the landing, I looked over the many picture frames: photographs of my dearly departed grandparents, loving scenes of my mother and father, and various snapshots of me and my sisters throughout our childhoods. There were even a few music awards that we had earned, as the Chipettes. All of those would be washed away...

"Jeanette? About time you got back home," I heard my older sister say as I passed her room. I stopped and poked my head in. Her room was mostly the same, but I noticed that a few of her treasured possessions were already packed away. Although Brittany was the type of girl who wanted to take all of her belongings with her, she only decided to take the necessities and a few valuable objects. "Where have you been?"

"Oh! I... I just wanted to say goodbye to a friend before we leave," I said, sighing. "You almost done packing, Britt?"

"Yeah, I am," Brittany replied, sitting on top of her overstuffed suitcase. When it snapped shut, she sighed in relief. "Do you have everything you need? You better hurry up."

"You're right," I said, turning to return to my own bedroom. "I only have a few more things to get."

"Okay," Brittany said, dragging her suitcase towards her door. "When you're done, put your things in the front of the door. Mom and Dad said we'll have to be ready by 6:30."

"Got it," I said, quickly walking towards my room.

I took a peek into Eleanor's room. Although we were leaving, and by the time we returned, nothing would be the same, she kept her room neat and tidy. Although she wouldn't admit it, she likely held onto the hope that everything would go back to normal when we returned.

"Hey, Ellie," I smiled. "All done packing?"

"Yup," Eleanor said, picking up one of her two suitcases. "You'd better get a move on, we're leaving soon."

Without another word, I went to my room. I was procrastinating. The walls were painted a light lavender. My bed, decorated with blue polka dots, brought back memories of my blessed childhood.

Standing here, in front of my room of eighteen years... I never wanted to leave.

I sighed deeply, picking up my two cases. Not much was in them, other than essentials, extra clothes, and a few books that I held dear to my heart.

"Well, it's time to go."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: So, that's Jeanette's debut! _

_So, looks like she's in love with this Julius, who is her mentor from high school. I wonder if that will change, hm?_

_Thanks for reading, once again! Reviews are greatly appreciated._

_Also, no. It may seem really sad now, but things will definitely get better. Every cloud has a silver lining._


	3. The Carrier

**Live For Me**

**The Carrier**

**Chapter 3**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: First of all, a big thanks to Starzies for being a sweetheart and giving me a very inspirational review! Now, I want to work twice as hard on my story, including this, to make you happy! You give me pep, hon. :D_

_So, today's the day they board the mysterious Carrier. Also, I'm still wrestling with the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' designs. I'll likely sketch them out and color when them when I'm done with my remaining courses in school. I imagine them to be a lot like their CGI selves, but larger and a bit more of a villa-type species. Anyone play Odin Sphere, or Final Fantasy? Think of them like the Pookas in Odin Sphere as far as general concept goes. That's how I imagine them in this story._

_I also decided to change the name. "Survive" just seemed all gloomy, and this story's not all gloom, trust me. It looks really, really bad now, but soon everything will unravel._

_I'm personally really excited to start bringing in the boys soon. I think you'll all get a nice surprise with them. _

_Please review! Sorry for the long AN, I'm a blabbermouth._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

**ELEANOR**

"Wow... just, wow!"

So this was it. This was the Carrier!

Needless to say, it was totally alien to me. My jaw hung open as I took in the enormous vessel just outside of our main village square. Compared to the humble and traditional appearance of our village, Frizalia, it looked totally foreign! In a way, it looked like an enormous ship: similar shape, and large masses that flapped gently in the breeze. However, various orbs embedded in its site glowed mysterious. I'm not into engineering, but I'm guessing it was those strange, pretty jewels that lent this thing it's enormous power.

"This... this is amazing," Jeanette said from beside me, adjusting her purple-rimmed glasses. "It's like a modern day Noah's Ark. How exciting!"

I swallowed with difficulty as I glanced around. Although I couldn't deny that a part of me was excited at boarding this strange creation, the many families and friends tearfully saying their last goodbyes to those to be left behind crushed me inside. Was fate this cruel?

Why was it that only half of the city could board? What were the royals thinking? Why couldn't they give us a good, valid reason as to why half of us had to be left to fend for themselves.

A father hugged his wife and infant daughter. He was forced to stay behind and chance the flood while they were going to board the Carrier. It was all too much for me.

"Ellie," Dad said, pulling me to his chest. "Shh, sweetheart. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, holding him tight. Although I wanted to be strong for my sisters and parents, even _I_ couldn't take it for long. My parents assured us that we would all meet again, surely. A lot of the other Chipkas said the same. But, a part of me wondered if they only said those words so we wouldn't stay behind. "I want to stay with you! I'm not afraid."

"Girls, you have to board the Carrier," Dad said firmly, but gently. He pulled back to look into my tear-filled eyes. "I know it's hard now, but please, trust us. We will meet each other again. Us Chipkas are a hardy kind."

"That's right," Mom said, stroking Brittany's hair. Jeanette and Brittany had also broken down into tears. I hated to see my family cry, I truly did. "You have to go. For us."

"O-Okay," Brittany breathed. "We'll do it. But you better not leave us!" she said, swiping at her eyes.

"We promise," Mom and Dad said, smiling down at us.

One of the guards yelled for any of those remaining (who held tickets) to board within the next five minutes. I sighed deeply. I didn't know if I could do this.

"Give us a hug, girls," Mom said, holding out her hands. Dad did the same.

Tearfully, we all joined in one final, big hug. We stayed like that for a few seconds, wanting to savor this moment forever. If it wasn't for Dad pulling away, I would have stayed there and missed my chance at the Carrier.

"Now, go," Dad said, gently nudging us towards the long ramp leading to the entrance. His and Mom's eyes were glistening with tears, but they refused to let them fall. They were trying to be strong for us. "Hurry."

"B-Be careful," Mom said, dabbing at her eyes with a small cloth.

I looked towards the ramp leading up to the Carrier. When we boarded that thing, there was no turning back.

_We have to go, _I thought. It broke my heart, but I had to do this. I had to be strong. _Mom and Dad want us to._

"Come on, girls," I said softly, taking each of their hands. Like mine, their hands where trembling. I took a deep breath and gave each hand a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay."

With a silent nod, we all plucked up our luggage and made our way towards the small line remaining in front of the guards. I breathed heavily, resisting every urge in my body to run back and stay with Mom and Dad. But I had to have faith in my parents, my people. They would survive. I just know they would.

They just _had_ to.

"Tickets," the large, raven-furred guard grunted at us. Like most of the royal guards, he was nearly twice as big as a normal Chipka. His brown eyes were cold as they stared down at us. Silver, engraved armor adorned his shoulders, head, and chest. A large spear with an ominous red tip stood at his side, blocking anyone who tried to bolt past. And believe me, there were those who tried to zip past in a last, desperate attempt, but they were quickly forced back, or worse.

We all reached into our purses and handed him our tickets. After looking them over for a few seconds, he removed his weapon to allow us entrance. I was sure he was checking to see if they were real.

With one last glance to our beloved homeland, we quickly climbed up the ramp. It creaked slightly beneath our paws as we walked along. I could see the large, heavy double doors of the entrance just up ahead.

"Did you see all of those guards?" Jeanette asked, dragging her heavy suitcase with some difficulty. "I wonder if the King and Queen are coming too?"

"Of course they are, Jeanette," Brittany said impatiently, huffing slightly as she pulled along her own luggage. "Where would we be without them?"

_They don't want to talk about all of those we're leaving behind. I can't blame them one bit. It's not the time right now._

"I wonder what the inside of this thing looks like," I wondered out loud. "It's absolutely mind-boggling."

"I didn't even know we could build something like this," Jeanette responded. "Truly a marvel, isn't it?"

We finally reached the top of the ramp. Another guard looked us over before pushing open the door a bit to allow us entry. We quickly headed inside, and we couldn't believe what we saw.

I thought the _outside_ of the Carrier was amazing. It had absolutely nothing on what it had on the inside. The ceiling towered several feet above, with a large, clear ceiling that allowed view of the sky. The walls were painted a warm burgundy, hinted by a few bronze colors. Hundreds of other Chipka were gathered, chatting excitedly. What I assumed was the main hall was elaborately decorated with a fountain, and even some flora. There were two long staircases built into the sides of the room, along with several nearly identical hallways.

"Wow," I said, smiling. "This is awesome! I mean, how did they manage all of this?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Brittany said, looking around curiously. "I wonder if anyone else we know is here?"

"I sure hope so," Jeanette said softly, no doubt thinking about that mentor of hers. "Do you see anyone? Oh, I hope he made it..."

"Well, I'm sure we'll have time to look for them," I said reassuringly. I honestly didn't think Jeanette and what's-his-face were a good match. He seemed kind of uppity to me, but she never seemed to take whatever we said about him to heart. The poor girl's head was obviously in the clouds. "I wonder where we'll put our stuff..."

A trumpet sounded a few notes from our national anthem to signal the arrival of the royal family. The three of us were soon buffeted around as the large crowd around us shifted to get a better look. I squeaked softly as I tried to make some leg room for myself, being somewhat painfully pinned between a rather large woman and her equally fat husband.

"E-Excuse me," I said, forcing politeness. "What's going on?"

"It's the royal family," the husband answered. "The King's just about to say something, so be quiet!"

I scowled at him, annoyed at his rudeness. But I soon forgot all about him as I realized that the King was somewhere in the crowd! I had only seen images of His and Her Highness at important gatherings, but mostly in artwork around the city. This was my chance to get a good look at our rulers!

"Oh my gosh, the royal family is somewhere close, guys!" I said excitedly, shoving the couple aside as I joined my sisters near the outskirts of the crowd. "We have to get a look!"

"Good idea! And maybe we can spot Julius too!" Jeanette said excitedly, jumping up and down. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at what had to be the hundredth time I heard this guy's name! She was so excited at the thought of seeing him again that she landed right on top of Brittany's tail. I winced as I saw her tail twitch wildly.

"OW!" Brittany yelped, pushing Jeanette off and clutching her tail. It actually throbbed visibly when I came over to help her. Brittany, rightfully, glared over at the embarrassed brunette. "Watch it! All you care about is Julius, Julius, Julius. Get a grip!"

"S-Sorry," Jeanette blushed, fidgeting.

"Just for that, you have to hold us up while _we_ get a better look," Brittany said, folding her arms. She stared at Jeanette until she gave in. Normally, I'd feel sorry for Jeanette, but I could empathize with Brittany. It _was _getting irritating really fast!

"Okay," Jeanette sighed, bending down a bit.

"Ellie, climb up," Brittany said, pointing.

"I have to be the middle?" I said incredulously. "Why do you get to look?"

"Because I'm the oldest!" Brittany giggled.

I rolled my eyes, climbing onto Jeanette's shoulders carefully. "Fine, fine."

Brittany quickly climbed onto my shoulders. I quickly gripped her ankles as Jeanette slowly straightened up, her fingers clutching around my own. We wobbled dangerously for a second before stabilizing.

"Do you see the King?" I asked curiously, trying to stand on the tips of my toes to get a better look myself.

"Yeah!" Brittany gasped. "Wow, look at that crown... and that cape! Oh, look at his fur, he keeps it so nice!"

"What about Julius – " Jeanette began.

"Do you see the Queen too, Britt?" I cut in eagerly.

Brittany nodded, glancing down at me. "She's gorgeous! Oh, I wonder where she buys her jewelery? Probably from the best makers in the world," she said, sighing dreamily.

"G-Guys, do you see – "

"Oh, hold on," Brittany said, squinting. "Oh, I think I see their son too!"

"Oh, you see one of the princes?" I said excitedly. I had never seen the sons of the royal family before. In fact, I wasn't sure how many children King Kamon and Queen Aleah had. Some rumors said that they had around fifteen, while others said they only had a single son. We never lived too close to the kingdom to know for sure. Combined with the fact that the King and Queen still had a long reign ahead of them, they didn't really bother to make a big announcement as to who would take over the throne in their old age. "What does he look like?"

"Well, let's see – "

"W-Woah!"

Suddenly, Jeanette collapsed! Brittany and I screamed as we came tumbling down after her, painfully connecting with the hard, spotless floor below. A few of those around us looked on in bewilderment, some rolling their eyes at our spectacle. I rubbed my sore backside, whimpering softly.

"Ow, that smarts..." I said, glancing over at Jeanette. Her glasses had fallen off and now she was frantically searching for them. I glanced around, found them, and quickly returned them to my sister. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jeanette said, blinking her eyes to readjust. "Sorry about that."

"Oh well," Brittany sighed, slowly getting up and smoothing out her soft pink skirt. "We can always get a better look later."

The crowd began to move again. I watched as they began to move towards the staircase, herded by the guards. I gasped and grabbed my luggage.

"Oh no, we were so caught up in trying to see them that we missed the announcement!" I groaned. "Come on!"

Jeanette and Brittany quickly gathered their suitcases and we followed the others towards the long staircase on the right. We walked up the stairs, trying our best to make out where we were supposed to go. The group came upon the first landing and turned into a hallway. This hallways was less fancy than the main hall, but still a lot different from my humble home.

My heart dropped when everyone started to go down different hallways, and I had no idea which one to take!

"Oh no, I think we might have to ask someone for directions," I sighed, turning to face my sisters. No answer from them. "Girls?"

I turned and found that neither of them were there.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Aw, I hate tearful goodbyes!_

_Aw man, now they all got split up? Oh boy. D:_


	4. It's Not Easy Being Royalty

**Live For Me**

**It's Not Easy Being Royalty**

**Chapter 4**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: I'm glad that these are coming pretty quickly as well, since I'm juggling three stories at once. At least one of them is nearly done!_

_Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! They keep me going._

_So excited to introduce the Chipmunks, finally. _

_XOXOXOXOXO_

**THEODORE**

"Simon, please sit still," I begged, dropping my sterile syringe for what had to be the thirteenth time.

He grunted impatiently, eye twitching. "It hurts."

"I know," I sighed, picking up the syringe once again. I turned towards my bottle of alcohol and began to clean the needle again, not wanting to chance it and have him get an infection. "But your arm needs inspection. You don't want it to fall off, do you?"

"I think that'd be pretty funny, actually," Alvin laughed from his seat near the window. As always, he had a questionable sense of humor. "Then he can be the one-armed prince."

"Shut up," Simon snapped, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you just go away? You're bugging me."

I shook my head, deciding to just tune out their upcoming argument as I turned back to my work. The strange, pulsing designs on my brother's arm glowed an eerie blue. I still didn't know how he got this odd affliction, but I decided to stop asking Simon about it long ago. He would only wave me away and tell me that it wasn't any of my business. He wasn't always so cold, and it only made me even more curious as to what changed him in the last few months.

"Oh, hush, I was only kidding," Alvin replied, clicking his tongue in annoyance. It was obvious that he was itching to get out of the room and roam around the Carrier, but our parents told us to stay put. "I wonder if we can go back out now. I know they don't expect us to sit here for the rest of the day."

I remained silent as I used a small knife to make an incision along one blue trails. Simon hissed softly, but didn't budge. I hated to see him in pain, but this had to be done. I glanced at his hand. Along with his new "tattoos", his hand was noticeably clawed and foreboding. It was also slightly larger than his left hand, which wasn't affected.

Shaking my head, I peered inside the small incision. Unlike a regular cut, it did not bleed, and the veins inside were working just fine, as if I hadn't made a cut at all! Quickly grabbing a small, white crystal from Simon's bag, I carefully inserted it just below the flesh. The crystal burned against him for a few seconds, and Simon grunted as he flexed his hand. However, it quickly subsided and the incision healed right before my eyes.

"Done," I said, taking off my gloves.

Simon flexed his arm to test for any problems. When he was satisfied, he smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thanks, Theo," Simon said.

"No problem," I said kindly. "What was that crystal, anyway? I've never seen anything like that in our land."

"Something I had imported," he replied cryptically, as usual. "Apparently, it's used for surgeries overseas."

Before I could reply, a firm knock at our bedroom door caught my attention. Since neither Simon nor Alvin made any move to answer it, I rolled my eyes and made for the heavy bronze door. I opened it and in rushed in my mother, Queen Aleah. She was in a frenzy of some sort, _again_. I sighed and closed the door behind her, watching her white and gold dress bounce around as she walked.

"Hello, Mother," I said unenthusiastically.

"There's a lot more of our subjects here than I thought," she said in a huff, not even acknowledging me. "And, of course, some of them can't even follow simple directions as to where to find their rooms! Now I've got to send some of my guards out to help them find their way. Honestly, such a bother!"

"Maybe you're just boring, and they couldn't help but fall asleep back there," Alvin smirked, cutting his golden eyes at Mother. Mother's equally golden eyes shot back a cold glare.

"And what are you doing, lying on the window sill like that?" she demanded angrily. She walked over and bopped him at the side of his head with her fan, making him jump away. "You're such a pain."

Alvin grumbled, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

Simon remained silent as he slipped into his dark blue overcoat. It covered the circuits on his arm completely, and the black glove he slipped over his clawed hand into hid it's sharpness.

"Mother, maybe some of them just have a lot on their minds," I said softly. My eyes looked away as she spun around to face me. "I mean, half of our poor citizens had to stay behind to face that flood. I'd be equally, if not more, distracted if I had to leave behind friend or family," I admitted. I saw the heartbreaking scenes of my own people parting. It killed me inside that I had no power to help. "A-And, why couldn't we take all of them with us? We're supposed to look after our people – "

Sharp pain stung my left cheek as my mother slapped me. I stumbled back, shocked. Simon's and Alvin's eyes widened in bewilderment as they watched my mother look down at me, her eyes boring straight into mine.

"How many times are you going to bring that up, child?" she spat, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Grow up."

"S-Sorry, Mother," I apologized, taking a step back. Who knew if she would hit me again. "I just..."

"You all need something to do, rather than sit here and stress your poor mother. Don't you think your father and I have got enough to worry about?" Mother said, crossing her arms. "Don't you trust us to do the best we can? That, perhaps, we are suffering too?"

_That's right, _I thought miserably. _I didn't even stop to think about how they felt, having to make that decision._

"I'm sorry," I said again. She only rolled her eyes at me.

"You three, go out there and help the stragglers," Mother ordered, waving her hand. "Make yourselves useful."

"Fine," Simon said, opening the door for us to leave. "Come on, guys."

He didn't have to tell me twice! I quickly walked out of the room before I could annoy my mother any further. Alvin was more than happy to find something else to do. And Simon, well, he never liked spending much time around our parents.

My brothers and I walked down the long hallway leading to the main hall. I had toured the Carrier many times before it actually set sail, but the main hall still didn't fail to impress me. I walked over to the immaculate fountain, sitting at it's edge and running my paw through the rippling, clear waters.

"You okay, Theo?" Alvin asked, coming over to sit beside me. "Don't take anything that bitch said to heart. She's probably just mad because she's not as important as she thinks she is."

"Thanks, Alvin," I said, smiling weakly. Even though he could be a bit of a rebel, he was always there to help me when I got in trouble. "I'm sure she didn't mean it anyway. She's probably just stressed out."

"You put too much faith in that woman," Simon said from the shadows, his blue eyes shining eerily. "It's not right for her to treat her youngest son that way."

I smiled over at my bespectacled older brother, patting the space beside me. Even though he was a bit shy (even though he kept saying he wasn't), he was always the one I liked to confide in.

"Come on, Simon," I said with a smile. "Relax."

He sighed deeply, walking over and sitting at my side. "Sorry."

"So, we're supposed to look for anyone who's lost, eh?" Alvin grinned, rubbing his hands together mischievously. "Sounds fun."

I frowned, suspicious. "Why are you so happy?"

"Hey, it's possible some cute girls are just waiting for Prince Charming to come to their aid," Alvin said with a wink. "Lucky for them, I just happen to be one."

I groaned. "Alvin, you're betrothed! Can't you act like it?"

"I never wanted to be with that stick-in-the-mud anyway," Alvin growled, folding his arms. "Pops was the one who set that up without me knowing."

"He only wants the best for you," I said reassuringly.

"So you say," Alvin retorted, hopping to his feet. He stretched out before turning to walk down one of several hallways. "I'm going to take these three, you two take the others."

Before I could stop him, Alvin zipped down the path. I sighed and rubbed my dirty-blonde hair before standing up. I looked back at Simon.

"Well, we'd better get to work," I said, chuckling. "I'll take this side."

"Sounds good," Simon grunted, standing and walking towards the opposite end of the room with a bored expression.

I walked down one of the three hallways on my left, eyes peeled for anyone who might be lost. I spotted a few of our guards.

"Hello," I greeted. "Did you see anyone who might be lost? I want to make sure that everyone gets to their rooms safely."

"We saw a girl just down the way," one of them responded. "We tried calling out to her, but she didn't seem to have noticed us."

"Sorry we didn't go after her, Prince Theodore," the other guard said apologetically. "We would have, but the King warned us not to leave our posts."

"No problem! I understand," I smiled. "Leave it to me, thank you."

I walked down the hall they pointed out. No one seemed to be around. I sighed, hoping that the poor girl didn't get into any trouble.

"Jeanette! Brittany! Where are you?"

My ears swiveled around as I picked up a female voice. _Ah, that must be her._

"Excuse me! Are you lost?" I called back, looking around in vain for her. "I can help you find your way."

My back bumped into something, and I spun around. There, in front of me, was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Her fur was a beautiful, lush blond. She wore her hair in two bouncy, neat pigtails. Her eyes were a lovely green, a few shades lighter than my own forest-green eyes. I could tell immediately that her family wasn't from any high standing or wealth. However, she looked pretty well off. She wore blue-green ribbons in her hair, complementing her spring-green dress with dark-green trim. Over it, she wore a semi-thick beige coat.

"Pardon me," I said, blushing. I took a step back. "Are you lost?"

"No, please, it's my fault," she replied shyly. "Y-Yes, I am. I was just looking for my sisters. We got separated."

"I see," I said, nodding. I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "That is a problem. Well, I think I know what to do. If you're with family, then you all will be sharing the same room, no doubt. How about I show you to your place first and help get you settled in? Your sisters should be around here somewhere."

"Thank you!" she smiled brightly, making me smile as well. "Thank you very much. I've been dragging these things around all day," she said, motioning towards her two suitcases. "By the way, what's your name?"

_She doesn't know who I am? _I thought, surprised. _It's possible, I suppose. I'm a bit too young to really take over the kingdom, so Mother and Father don't really bring much attention to me. She might have lived in the outskirts, if she's never seen me..._

"My name's Theodore," I answered, leaving out my last name. "What's your name?"

"Eleanor Valentine," she said cheerfully. "I've never seen you around before. Do you live close to the castle?"

"I-I... yes, I do," I said nervously. It wasn't a lie, really. "Here, let me take those for you."

"Oh, you don't have to," Eleanor blushed. "I couldn't."

"I insist," I said kindly. "At least let me relieve you of one?"

"Thank you, you're really sweet," Eleanor smiled, giggling.

I blushed and picked up one of her suitcases, leading her towards the staircase. "I'm happy to help, Eleanor."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Ohhh! So the Chipmunks are royalty._

_Next chapter will be up soon!_


	5. Monster

**Live For Me**

**Monster**

**Chapter 5**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!_

_Now, onto the next chapter. Please enjoy!_

_And yes, I decided to name this race Chipkas._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

_This is absolutely ridiculous. If they wanted to help the citizens so much, why not take the time out and look for them themselves, instead of bothering us about it?_

I had already found five Chipkas completely confused and lost on my first hallway. I quickly told them where to go. I couldn't be bothered with actually walking them to their quarters at this point.

After looking over one last time to make sure there was no one hanging around, I moved on to the other two hallways nearby. To my relief, there weren't many down those hallways. I found two young kits who had lost their mother. Taking pity on them, I personally escorted them to their assigned room, where their mother was busy getting unpacked.

"Thank you so much," she said, hugging her children. "My husband had been looking for them, but was sent back. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," I said before turning back. I made one last run along the three hallways. When I found no one else, I decided to take a break and visit the library. I refused to go back to my room, lest that crazed woman was still going on a rampage. I preferred the company of books anyway.

I pushed open the heavy door of the library, taking in the many shelves crammed with books of all sizes and colors. I smiled, making my way past the sleepy librarian and towards the back of the room. The calming, familiar smell of coffee relaxed me. There sat three comfy sofas, with a table placed in the center. No one else was in the library at this time, so I slowly browsed over the books nearby.

"I wonder if they have anything from overseas," I whispered, tapping a book titled _Remedies. _"This looks a bit interesting..."

Suddenly, the book I was tapping suddenly slid back a little. It was obvious that someone was on the other side, and had taken a book. I quirked a brow. Who else was here?

I quickly walked around the bookshelf, and was surprised to see a girl around my age carrying a load of books in her arms. Her fur was a smooth chocolate color, her hair messily made up into a side ponytail. I tilted my head a bit to see her face. She was actually pretty good-looking. She wore violet glasses over equally fetching purple eyes. She wore a light blue dress with a white overcoat.

"Excuse me," I called out, keeping my distance.

"Ah!" she squeaked, dropping several of the books as she turned to face me. Her cream-colored cheeks flushed a deep red as she tried to retrieve the fallen books.

_My _books.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I demanded, snatching up one of the books and brushing it off. I had just bought this one a week ago, and it was already scratched! "Shouldn't you be getting settled in?"

"I'm s-so sorry," she said quickly, stepping back. "I just got lost earlier, you see, and -"

"Then you should have stayed near the guards," I said flatly, taking the books from her. "Instead of holing up here."

"Y-Yes, well," she stuttered. "I just got separated from my family, you see, and -"

"Enough," I said, holding up a hand to quiet the bothersome girl. As pretty as she was, she was quickly grating on my nerves. Pity. "Come on, follow me. I'll lead you to your room before you get into anymore trouble."

"Oh! Thanks, just let me get my things," she said, struggling to drag along two large, light purple suitcases. I rolled my eyes and effortlessly picked them up. She smiled up at me, grateful. "Thank you."

I didn't reply as I turned and walked towards the entrance of the library. My ears picked up the sound of her hurrying behind as I pushed open the door and walked out into the main hall.

"I'm really sorry to trouble you, again," she said for what had to be the fourth time, which annoyed me even further. "I'm Jeanette Valentine. What's your name?"

_Seriously? I just want her to go to her room so I can get back to reading, _I thought, rolling my eyes. _I'm not interested in getting to know her, can't she see that?_

"Simon," I said simply, not bothering to throw in my last name. The girl probably didn't even know who I was anyway.

"I see," Jeanette replied, sighing. She stopped walking, making me grit my teeth as I turned around to face her. "You seem to know the Carrier pretty well. Did you come here before?"

"That's none of your business, now come on," I snapped. I turned to walk up the staircase leading to their quarters. "Hurry up, I've not got all day."

"W-Wait for me!" Jeanette gasped, running to catch up with me. "W-Woah!"

I felt her grab at my sleeve as she tripped over a step, ripping the fabric covering my right arm. My eyes widened in outrage as I spun around and used my clawed hand to grab her roughly around the neck, pulling her up to hang in the air. Her violet eyes widened in horror as my markings pulsed angrily, the claws in my leather glove breaking through slightly and digging into the sides of her neck painfully. At this point, I didn't care. I wanted to see the terror in her eyes.

"Look what you've done," I growled. "Why can't you watch what you're doing?"

"I-I'm sorry!" she sputtered, struggling to breath as tears filled her eyes. "I-I'm always s-s-so clumsy. P-Please!"

My lip curled in disgust at her pathetic attempts at an apology. "You're always sorry," I said. I dropped her on the stairs, watching her cough and try desperately to catch her breath. I turned and stomped up the stairs. "I suggest you watch yourself from now on. Not everyone deals with those like you willingly."

"Y-Yes," Jeanette sobbed softly, quickly, but carefully, ascending the stairs.

I led her down the long hallway, where hundreds of doors lead to everyone's temporary home. I glanced across each silver name engraved in the doors, hoping to let her rejoin her family so I could be done with her.

"Valentine, right?"

"Yes," she said softly.

After about five minutes, we finally came across the door with the name "Valentine" engraved into the dark wood. I knocked a few times, hearing some movement from inside. Seconds later, the door was opened by a short, round girl with pigtails. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of my arm and her tearful sister.

"H-Hello," she stuttered, but quickly recovered. She smiled brightly at Jeanette. "Jean, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Jeanette didn't say anything as she rushed past, completely forgetting her luggage. Her sister had to hop out of the way to avoid being run over. I growled softly as I easily lifted the two suitcases and set them inside the room.

"Here you go," I said.

"Thank you for bringing her here," she said, smiling.

"No problem," I replied before turning and going back the way I came. I heard their door close and I let out a small sigh.

_Can this day get anymore annoying?_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

_Author's Note: Oh! So Simon has some sort of strange, infused right arm. And it looks like he and Jeanette started out pretty bad._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	6. Charmer

**Live For Me**

**Charmer  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: I'm glad I'm nearly done getting the setting done._

_There will be no real order of whose POVs will come next. It's pretty random, but they'll all have equal time._

_Legion262 – The inspiration for this story is a mix of a dream, a plot for AATC that I've had for a while, and a lot from my own original stories that aren't on FF. :D_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Ah, it pays to be royalty. Sometimes.

Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to going around playing babysitter to those who couldn't listen for a few minutes on where to go. If they couldn't understand how serious this was, then forget it! But, I soon changed my mind when I spotted a few hotties grouped around the intersection of two hallways. They were huddled up together, obviously scared out of their little minds.

I grinned widely as I walked over to them. "Hey. You lost?"

"I'm afraid we are," one of the girls, a cute blonde with curly hair, replied. "Do you know the way?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," I said smoothly.

The group sighed in relief. The blonde one came forward, dragging her full purse and suitcase.

"That's wonderful! Could we bother you to show us to the chambers? We'd be most thankful," she said with a smile.

"It would be my pleasure," I said, bowing gracefully. I smirked as I heard a couple of them giggle.

It was all too easy.

I straightened to my full height before turning down the correct path. "Follow me, it's not far."

The girls quickly gathered their belongings as they hurried to catch up with me. I slowed my pace to allow them to group close. One of the girls looked me over curiously.

"You have very nice attire," she said shyly. "What part of the city are you from?"

I bit my tongue. I was tempted to say I was royalty, but was that really a good idea? These girls were cute, and any other day I wouldn't have hesitated to impress them with my lineage. But I reckoned they were pretty tired and it wouldn't do them well to get so frazzled.

"You can call me Alvin," I said, smiling down at the pink-haired maiden. "I lived close to the kingdom, you see."

"You must be a hard worker! You look so well," she said dreamily.

"Thank you, I try," I said casually, leading them towards the staircase. I was tempted to have my fun with them, but I really didn't want to spend the rest of my day babysitting. Even if the ones I had to look over _were_ cute...

I helped each of the girls find their assigned rooms. All of them thanked me before closing the door to get settled in. Normally, I would have never left without setting up a date with at least two or three of them. But really, I had plenty of chances. We would all be sharing space on the Carrier for weeks, maybe even months if this stupid flood decided to stay.

"Ouch, dammit! My foot! _Ugh!_"

My ears piqued curiously. I could have sworn I just cleared that hallway! What gives?

"Hello?" I called, walking down the hallway once again. "Are you lost too?"

"Huh? Who's there? Where are you?"

I sighed deeply, rubbing my temple. Why wouldn't whoever this was just come out so I could lead her to her stupid room? I normally didn't mind the company of girls in the slightest, but good _God_...

"Come out into the main hallway so I can – GAH!"

I tripped over a rather overstuffed suitcase and fell painfully on my knee when I tried to break my fall. I felt the impact run up along my left leg. I gritted my teeth slightly in pain, whirling around. "Hey, what the hell, you – "

My jaw dropped open as I took in the auburn girl sitting beside me. She was rubbing her back gingerly, wincing. I immediately noticed her deep blue eyes, which were stunning against her predominantly light and warm fur coloring. She wore a small jean jacket with a pink sundress underneath, decorated with a heart just below the collar. She looked up at me, making my heart skip a beat.

"Sorry about that," she said, smiling shyly. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm alright," I said quickly, standing up. I didn't know what had come over me. Besides, I've seen lots of pretty girls in my time. Big deal. "You alright?" I asked, holding out my paw.

She took it and I tugged her to her feet. "Thanks! I'm okay, just a fall."

"Good," I said, picking up one of her suitcases. I didn't even try to pick up both of them at once: those things weighed a ton! What did she pack in there, iron balls? "I'm guessing you're lost – "

"I am _not_ lost," she cut in, folding her arms. I raised an eyebrow at her and she turned away. "I wasn't! I was just looking for my sisters."

"Then why didn't you just wait for them at your room?" I countered. I smirked when I saw her eyebrow twitch.

"Fine, I was lost. Whatever!" she snapped, picking up her other suitcase and stomping after me as I led the way back to the dorm rooms. "What are you doing out here, anyway? I thought everyone would have headed back by now."

"I just wanted to help everyone get to their rooms. It's a huge place, after all," I replied. I dropped the suitcase at the base of the staircase, looking at her with exasperation and exhaustion. "God, woman! What's in this thing?"

"My clothes," she replied simply, shrugging. When I continued to stare at her, she giggled. "Hey, this is only, like, one tenth of what I had... back home," she stopped, suddenly looking distressed. I twitched my nose curiously and she shook her head as though to clear it. "Um, never mind. Thank you for carrying it for me. What's your name, stranger?"

"Oh! My name's Alvin," I said, smiling. I held out my hand for her paw in a friendly manner. She smiled and reached out, but I took it gently and kissed the back of it. I saw her light cheeks blush slightly. "What's your name?"

"B-Brittany. Brittany Valentine," she said, quickly straightening up and pulling her hand away. I chuckled. "You look familiar."

"I do?" I replied. "I get that a lot."

That was actually true. Even though my parents didn't want any of us to get too much attention and "steal the kingdom away from them", as they put it, they couldn't keep _me_ locked up in that stupid castle all day. I was twenty, for heaven's sake! I was ready to sow my wild oats, party, meet girls. Not go around to stuffy old balls and meet chicks who were only interested in my fortune. And what made it worse, they were boring! Can't I have a little fun before I potentially became king?

"Hm," Brittany hummed. "So, um... how do you like the Carrier so far? It's pretty big, isn't it?"

"You've got that right," I laughed, pausing to rest at the top of the steps before continuing onward. "It's going to take me a while to remember all of the rooms and stuff. How did you get lost anyway? Not paying attention, huh?"

Brittany blushed and pouted, making me grin. I rather liked it when she did that.

"Well – yeah," she admitted reluctantly, sighing. "I guess I got so excited to see the King and Queen that we didn't actually pay attention to what they were saying." Brittany giggled, shaking her head. "That'll teach me to space out, huh?"

"The King and Queen aren't all that great," I said bitterly. I immediately regretted it when I saw her eyes widen in shock. I just couldn't help myself sometimes. "Er, sorry. I'm just rambling," I added quickly.

"You act as if you know them personally," Brittany replied, raising a brow suspiciously. "Now that you mention it, you _do_ look like King Kamon..."

"T-That's just a coincidence," I lied. "People say that because we have a similar fur color, you know? I've only seen him once in person, and he just didn't strike me as all that impressive. That's all."

I gulped as Brittany narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Why did I lie like that? I mean, what was the big deal? What would be the harm of letting her know I was a prince? Heck, I just might score a date!

_But if she knows, she might only want to get to know me just because of that, _I mused. _It always ends up that way..._

To my relief, she nodded. "Okay, I can see that," Brittany said, smiling. "Sorry about that, you just really reminded me of him. But you're _so _lucky! I wish I could meet the King and Queen," she said, sighing dreamily.

I exhaled softly, leading the way down the hallway. "Well, maybe you'll get your chance sometime. You said your last name was Valentine?"

"Yes, that's right," she answered.

"You have family with you?" I asked curiously.

"Just me and my sisters," she replied quietly, looking down at her hands sadly.

I mentally kicked myself for bringing that up again. It was pretty obvious it was a touchy subject for her. Instead, I decided to ask her about the family that _did_ make it on board.

"Really? How many sisters do you have?" I inquired.

"Two," Brittany said, looking over each name engraved on the doors as we passed. "I'm the oldest. Jeanette's the middle daughter, and Eleanor's my baby sister."

I grinned. "Woah! That's scary, man!"

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I have two brothers too!" I laughed. "Simon's the middle son, and Theodore's my baby brother."

"Woah, that is crazy!" Brittany laughed. Her ears twitched thoughtfully. "Hey, maybe we should all meet up sometime. We don't know anyone around here. It'd be nice to, um, make some new friends," she said softly.

I smiled brightly, placing a paw on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but made no move to snatch away. "I'd like that, Britt. Can I call you that?"

"Sure!" she smiled. "But only if I can call you Al," she snickered.

"Anything but Alvie," I said, pulling a face. "People love calling me that stupid name."

"Aw, but it's cute!" she teased. "Little Alvie~"

"Argh, stop it!" I groaned, nudging her gently. "I said I hate that name."

"Poor Alvie," she purred, holding back a laugh.

"I'm going to regret telling you that, aren't I?" I sneered. This girl was quickly starting to get on my nerves. Such a shame too, she's cute!

"Yup!" Brittany said, winking.

"Brittany! There you are!"

We stopped and turned to see a chubby, pigtailed girl hurry towards us. I took a step back to allow her to hug Brittany, who looked equally relieved to see her.

"I'm okay, Ellie," Brittany said, smiling warmly down at whom I was certain was her baby sister. Now that I got a good look at them both, I could definitely see a resemblance. Eleanor took a step back and jumped slightly when she saw me. Did she seriously only notice me? Pfft. "Ellie, this is Alvin. Alvin, this is Eleanor."

"How are you?" I said, extending my free paw to her. She took it, shaking it and giving me a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully. "Thanks for helping Britt out. I can just imagine how lost she was."

"Ugh! So I was lost, big deal!" Brittany snapped, huffing indignantly.

Eleanor and I laughed as the three of us walked to their room. Eleanor opened the front door and Brittany and I quickly carried her luggage inside. I was relieved to finally let the suitcase crash to the floor.

"Hey, watch it! That's my stuff you're just throwing around," Brittany scolded, gently setting her other suitcase near the door.

"Some gratitude," I said, slightly irritated.

Seriously! Any other girl would have been calling me a gentleman and thanking me for taking time out of my busy and important schedule to help them out! What kind of girl was this Brittany girl anyway?

"He's right, Britt," Eleanor reasoned. "He _did _help you out..."

Brittany looked down at her sister, then to me. She sighed, rubbing her arm shyly.

"You're right," she said, coming over to stand in front of me. She beamed up at me, making me smile back. What? It was kinda contagious. "Thank you, Alvin."

"You're welcome, Brittany," I said. I looked down at my expensive, silver watch. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you around?"

"Sure," Brittany said, walking me to the door. "See you around, Alvie!"

Before I could yell at her she giggled and closed the door in my face. I gritted my teeth, tail lashing about angrily.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Ah, I finally got to write out Alvin's POV! Got to say, it was pretty fun._

_Now we can get to the juicy parts, which I'm really excited to get to. Thanks for reading!_

**Wikipedia:** Relating to or having the nature of an explosion.

**The Free Dictionary:** butt definition: to thrust or push headfirst. 


	7. Breaking Down

**Live For Me**

**Breaking Down**

**Chapter 7**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Was eager to get back to this one again! This one has a long way to go, but I'm slowly chipping away at it._

_There is no real order of whose POV will be shown._

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

ELEANOR

I hummed softly as I looked around our little apartment. Or would you call it a dorm room? Either way, it was very nicely furnished and had a very comfy atmosphere. The hard wood dining room table and matching chairs gave me a sense of belonging. The cozy, brown couch situated in the living room was comfy and could easily serve as a great place for napping. The warm, light brown colors of the walls seemed to slowly melt away my mounting stress. It almost felt like home...

I shook my head. No. This was not the time to dwell on that. I had to keep looking ahead, distract myself somehow. Who knows what I'd do if I thought about it now?

"So, girls, what do you think of our new room?" I asked, forcing cheer into my voice. I walked into the kitchen, running my paw along the smooth counter tops. I was just itching to get to work on dinner. We hadn't eaten a thing all morning (not like we had the appetite at the time). "This is pretty fancy, don't you think?"

"Tell me about it," Brittany replied, opening her suitcase and rummaging through her clothes. Although she had only packed a fraction of her total wardrobe, the case was still filled to bursting! "Do we all share a room? Or did they give us separate bedrooms?"

"We all share a bedroom, but they gave us each a bed of our own," I answered, opening the large refrigerator. Just as I had hoped, it was filled with a generous supply of vegetables, milk, drinks, and other products. "You guys hungry? I can make us some soup."

"Yeah! I'm starving," Brittany said eagerly, nodding her head. She glanced over at Jeanette, who had been silent for a good half hour now. I didn't ask what was bothering her. I assumed it had something to do with that strange man who had brought her here. But Brittany never really bothered to let people be, and nudged our sister with her foot. "Hey, Jean. What's the matter with you?"

Jeanette gave forth a small squeak, burying her face deeper into one of the couch cushions.

"What was that, hon?" I pressed kindly, coming to sit beside her and rub her back soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"This first day is a disaster!" Jeanette wailed, sobbing slightly. "Did you see that man who brought me here? He was furious with me, a-and... he nearly choked the life out of me!"

"What? Who? Let's go get him!" Brittany said, shooting to her feet. "Who does he think he is? Why I oughta – "

"N-No, don't do that..." Jeanette said, sitting up and swiping at her tears. I sighed softly, rubbing her back. "I-I-It was my fault in the first place. I was the one who was trespassing in his library and making a mess of t-things. Don't blame him."

"That doesn't mean he can go around choking people!" Brittany snapped, throwing her hands in the air in outrage. "God, Jeanette, stop being such a pushover!"

Jeanette gulped and looked down at her trembling hands resting in her lap. I glared at Brittany, and she calmed down a bit. She knew how sensitive Jeanette could be, even if she _did_ have a good point.

"Britt, stop," I ordered, returning my sights to my trembling older sister. "Jeanette, it's over now. Maybe there was some sort of misunderstanding. Besides, this is a big place. You two might not even see each other again."

"Perhaps you're right, Ellie," Jeanette mumbled. "Sorry."

Smiling, I stood and turned back towards the kitchen. "No worries. Let me get to work on dinner."

"Don't they have a dining hall somewhere around here?" Jeanette inquired, plucking off her violet glasses and cleaning them carefully with a cloth. "We could go there."

"You know I like to cook for myself, Jeanette," I said, waving the idea away. "Besides, nothing beats my home cooking!"

"I'll say," Brittany said, carefully folding her pajamas. "I bet you they have gross cafeteria food anyway."

We remained in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from me moving of various pots and pans, as well as the sound of me chopping up onions, carrots, and garlic. Finally, I decided to speak up. This silence was killing me.

"So, um, I met a really nice boy on the way here," I said, smiling at the memory of the shy butterball of a boy who helped me with my luggage. He was so kind, and had a cheerful air about him. "I know meeting people is probably the last thing on our minds, but it doesn't hurt to make friends, you know. It might just cheer us up!"

"Get real, Eleanor," Brittany dismissed. "We're all here just to survive. Simple as that."

I pursed my mouth shut. She was right: we were all gathered here to avoid the cataclysmic floods. I didn't dare look out one of the windows. I could already hear the harsh drum of the rain beating against the glass. It wouldn't be long before our village was submerged in heavy flood rain. Everything would be washed away. Everything.

I shook my head, fighting off the tears. I had to be strong. Not just for me, but for my sisters. It was what Mom and Dad would want, right?

"Brittany, please. Not now," I said softly, depositing the chopped vegetables into the boiling, milky mixture in the large pot. "Don't talk about that now."

Brittany remained silent for a few seconds before sighing. "You're right. I'm sorry," she mumbled, smoothing out her auburn hair. "S-Speaking of friends, I did meet this one guy."

"You did?" Jeanette asked, leaning in. "Who?"

"Some guy named Alvin," I cut in, smiling at my older sister. She folded her arms and glared at me. "I personally think she fancies him."

"I do _not_ fancy him!" Brittany denied, outraged. She scoffed and rolled her blue eyes at me. I let out a laugh, and that only served to irritate her more. I'm sorry, but Britt is so much fun to tease! "He's so full of himself!"

"And you're not?" Jeanette countered with a smirk.

"That's not the point," Brittany blushed. "He thinks he's so cool, it makes me sick!"

"You two seemed to get along to me," I said, mixing my soup with a cheerful hum. "Maybe you two will grow to be fast friends!"

"Fat chance," Brittany said, clicking her tongue in annoyance. "What about you? Tell us about this guy you met! Come on, spill it!"

I rolled my eyes playfully. Brittany was always one to jump at the chance at good gossip. But I didn't mind. While Jeanette and Brittany always shyed away at the mention of dating or meeting guys, I kind of looked forward to it. Not that I was really into the dating thing, but if a nice guy came around, what was wrong with that? I wasn't sure if the boy I met earlier today was the "one", but I certainly looked forward to getting to know him better.

"His name is Theodore," I said, turning off the fire on the stove. "When we got separated, he helped me find my way to our room. He was really nice!"

"What else happened?" Brittany asked.

"Well, nothing much," I shrugged. "We didn't really have much time to talk, you know. But I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime! I'll introduce you two to him," I said. I scooped up a bit of the creamy soup with a large wooden spoon to taste it. Perfect! "Alright, girls, come and get a bowl."

"Thanks, Ellie!" Brittany and Jeanette said in unison, hurrying over to get their portion.

"This smells great," Jeanette said, sitting at the dining room table. She gently mixed her soup before gingerly sipping it. "Mm, it's good to get a nice warm meal in this dreadful weather."

"I'm glad it's making you guys feel better," I said sincerely.

About halfway through our meal, a powerful jolt nearly threw us out of our seats. We screamed, the bowls and its contents toppling over and spilling onto the tiled floor. I rubbed my head, looking around in bewilderment.

"What in heaven's name was that?" I asked, though I doubted I'd get an answer.

"Beats me," Brittany said, gingerly sitting up. "Maybe it was just one of the pilots messing around..."

As if to discredit her theory, another shock wave blew us off our feet. My back hit a nearby wall, and I struggled to steady myself. Jeanette was clinging to the corner of the wall, while Brittany was covering her head to avoid injury. My ears twitched as I caught the sounds of screaming from outside in the hallway.

"W-What's going on?" Jeanette asked shakily.

"I don't know, but we better go find out," Brittany said, quickly jumping to her feet and running towards the door.

"Britt, wait!" I called, but I already heard the door swing open. A scream immediately followed, and I rushed to help her. However, I slipped on a large amount of water, crashing down on top of her painfully.

"Argh! Eleanor, you're crushing me!" Brittany complained, sputtering as the water level rapidly rose. "T-The Carrier's sinking!"

"What? How?" I panicked, pulling myself and Brittany to our feet. We peered down the hallway, and sure enough, the hall was rapidly filling with flood water. Other Chipkas were trying their best to escape their rooms, but were having trouble walking through the thick waters. Thinking quickly, I turned to Brittany, who looked just as bewildered and terrified as I was. "We have to get to higher ground, like the others. Jeanette! Come on!" I called. "We have to get moving!"

"I-I can't!" Jeanette whimpered, coughing. "I'm scared..."

"Jeanette, this isn't the time to clam up!" Brittany snapped. "Now – ahhh!"

A large surge of water flowed down the hallway and slammed into the neighboring rooms, including our own. Brittany and I were blown back and pulled underwater, flailing and screaming as we went. I closed my eyes and immediately went to break the surface, gasping for air. My heart pounded in my chest as I looked around wildly for my sisters. Brittany was coughing and shaking her head, trying her best to clear her vision. I swam over to her, holding her hand to reassure her that I was with her.

"E-Ellie, are you okay?" she asked, her voice and body trembling.

"I'm here, Britt," I said, looking for Jeanette. "Jeanette! Where are you?"

There was no answer. We looked around wildly for her, but there was no sign of her above water. Panic struck me as I quickly realized that she was trapped underwater. I took a deep breath and dove back under, keen on rescuing my timid sister. Brittany soon followed, her form close to mine. The water was so murky, with various items and furniture blocking our vision, that we could see no sign of our bespectacled sibling.

Knowing it was futile, we both returned to the surface and bonked out heads on the ceiling – wait, the ceiling? The water had nearly flooded the entire room!

"I-I can't breath," I gasped, the oxygen in the room quickly receding. I struggled to keep my head above the surface, praying that by the time we got help it wouldn't be too late. "Brittany –"

I gasped when I didn't see Brittany anywhere. With the thought of both of my sisters trapped underwater, desperate for air and quickly losing consciousness, I started to panic and hyperventilate.

In the end, it seemed we were going to suffer the same fate as our parents.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Yeesh, it seems it just keeps getting rougher and rougher on the girls! _

_Thanks for the kind reviews, guys!_


	8. Assassin

**Live For Me**

**Assassin**

**Chapter 8**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Hm, not much to say here! Well, I'm almost done with my schooling! Hallelujah and thank God! XD_

_Only one more book to go, and I can take my board exam and get to work. Once that happens, you'll see a lot more artwork in general, with a lot of them related to my stories here. I might even take a few art requests from my friends here at FF. Keep your eyes peeled for that._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

THEODORE

"Theo! Theo, did you wet the bed? Argh, you're _way_ too old for that, man..."

I opened an eye, completely taken aback by Alvin's words. "Wait, what? Alvin, what are you talking about?"

"N-No, that's _my_ toaster waffle – woah!"

I sat up and watched as Alvin fell off of his top bunk and landed painfully on the floor below. I heard Simon, who was just above my bed, snicker to himself. I quickly shoved off the covers and slid out of my bed to check if Alvin was alright.

"Are you okay, Alvin?" I asked, bending down to level with him. He groaned, rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he winced, rubbing his messy reddened brown hair. His ears twitched in annoyance. "What the hell is all that noise?"

"What noise?" I asked, tilting my head. "The only noise was from you talking in your sleep about toaster waffles," I laughed.

"You don't hear the screams, Theodore?" Simon said, effortlessly jumping down from his middle bunk bed. "Something's wrong."

"W-What could be the matter now?" I asked, gulping nervously.

"We're not going to find out by just standing here, now, are we?" Alvin said impatiently, running towards our bedroom door. "Let's go find out!"

"W-Wait, maybe we should stay here. Maybe Mother and Father already have things under control," I reasoned.

"Those two are useless, Theodore," Simon said coldly, stretching out his arms. "If you want something done right, do it yourself."

"What he said," Alvin said, opening the door.

I sighed. "Okay, I get the point. But just be careful."

"Onward, men!" Alvin said, laughing like a madman as he charged ahead of us and down the stairs. Simon sneered and walked calmly after him. I sighed and quickly followed after my two brothers, hoping whatever had caused our peoples' screams wasn't too serious. I was embarrassed that I could not hear their pain. How could a prince not hear his peoples' cries? For once, I partially blamed my parents. Alvin once told me that they had dropped me when I was an infant. Maybe that was why I could not hear nearly as well as I should have?

"Woah, what the hell? The Carrier's sinking!" Alvin yelled, jumping back as he saw the main hall steadily become flooded with water. "What's going on? What are the pilots doing?"

I gasped, taking a step back. How had we not known? I noticed that the craft had dipped noticeably, but how did it spiral down to the water below?

"Simon, we have to find mother and father!" I said, quickly recovering. This was no time to panic. We had to quickly find out what was wrong, and fix it. The people needed us, and I refused to fail them. "Maybe they know what's wrong."

"Good thinking, Theodore," Simon said, turning towards the front of the Carrier. "Hurry, let's get moving. Who knows how many casualties there are already."

My blood ran cold at this reality. This only served to speed me up as I hurried after my brothers, keen on getting the Carrier airborne again.

We ran up the opposite staircase, turned the corner, and ran down the hallway leading to the Queen and King's chambers. Alvin was the first one to get there, knocking loudly and screaming for them to come out.

But no answer came.

"Dammit, what are they doing in there?" Alvin said in frustration. "Just when we need them, they hole themselves up."

"Move," Simon said, drawing up the sleeve of his right arm. The circuits glowed as he brought it back and punched the heavy, bronze door down as if it were made of twigs. I didn't flinch. I knew all too well how powerful he could be. "Come on, let's go."

The three of us rushed into our parents' chambers, but were immediately met with darkness. Before I could attempt to switch on the lights, a loud crash from just outside startled me. I yelped and jumped back as the light in the hallway leading to the bedroom was cut, bathing us in pitch darkness.

"S-Simon? A-A-Alvin?" I stuttered, trying my best to compose myself.

"Theo? Where are you?" Alvin called. He grunted in annoyance. "Mom! Pops, where the hell are you? Say something!"

A raspy cough could barely be heard through the darkness. I panicked, sweating profusely. What was going on? What was wrong with mother and father? Or worse...

Who had gotten to them?

I tensed as I heard the light scrape of metal behind me. I quickly backtracked, not knowing where he would come from, or even if he could see me. I felt the cold bite of a blade pressed against my throat, accompanied by a strong arm holding me in place. I cried out, but he only pressed it deeper.

"Don't move," he growled. I gritted my teeth. I couldn't even see my attacker's face. "Make a wrong move, and your blood will coat the floor."

"Who's there?" Alvin demanded, somewhere from my right. "Who are you? What the hell do you want?"

"Your deaths," a cold voice a few feet to my left said. I was sure he was a friend of the man who currently held me captive. "Go down with the ship, you filthy rodents."

"What? You mean to go down with us?" I choked, despite their warning.

"We are not cowards," the man hissed. "I'm tempted to break your scrawny neck now, but I'd rather see you all drown a slow, painful death – "

"I've heard enough!" Simon bellowed. The darkness around us retreated as his arm's markings surged with power. The light illuminated his furious expression, blue eyes immediately landing on the man who had me in a choke hold. He shot forward, much quicker than the man could react to. His clawed, pulsing hand latched around the man's neck, slamming him into the wall behind us. The wall cracked on impact as the man tried to choke out a scream, but Simon only applied more pressure to his throat.

Alvin wasted no time as he jumped at his partner. The man, who I just now noticed was a human, pulled out a gun and tried to aim the barrel at his head. Thankfully, Alvin smacked the weapon out of his hands easily, tackling him to the floor and putting him in a choke hold of his own. I rubbed at my neck, panting from the fright I had just been through.

I looked around. Still no sign of mother or father...

"Theodore," Simon called.

"Y-Yes?" I said, quickly coming to attention.

"Go see to the controls," he ordered. "The Carrier is sinking fast. Hurry!"

I didn't waste any time with a reply as I quickly ran out of the room. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me: up the stairs, past the guarded doors, and into the beeping, complicated control room. I covered my mouth at the sight: four of the pilots had their throats gored out, their soulless eyes seemingly looking dead at me. I fought back the urge to retreat as I pushed one of the bodies out of the chair and hurriedly rebooted the system. I prayed that those humans didn't harm the panels. If they did, all was lost.

"Please," I prayed, desperately typing in passwords and commands. "_Please_ work."

As if God had answered my prayers, the monitor gave forth a firm hum and the buttons glowed as the Carrier breathed back into life. I smiled in relief, despite the scene around me. I quickly grabbed the main lever and yanked it towards me, squeezing the trigger. I felt the Carrier begin to lurch upward, away from the water that was threatening to take the lives of all onboard.

I panted from the adrenaline still coursing through my veins. I wiped at my forehead, it drenched in cold sweat. My heart was drumming a steady beat against my ribs.

"Thank God," I breathed. "We did it."

I ran my shaking hand through my dirty blonde hair, trying my best to calm my nerves. The sound of water spilling back out of the vessel served to further alleviate my fears. My nose twitched as it picked up the metal-like scent of the carnage surrounding me. Closing my eyes tight, I ran out of the room and back to my parents' chambers, holding back the bile that threatened to spill out.

When I got there, I froze. Alvin and Simon were trying to help up my mother and father, who were heavily injured. Blood was spilling out of my father's chest, his face pale from the rapid loss of blood. My mother's neck was slashed, and I wasn't sure how long she'd last judging by how much of her own blood was pumping steadily out of the large cut. I forced myself to run back out of the room and ordered a guard to fetch a doctor and highly trained medical staff. I told him not to tell the citizens. The last thing we needed was for our people to know that their leaders might not make it through the night. What was a country without their leaders?

Less than ten minutes later, our most trusted doctor, Mr. Terinson, rushed in with a number of his trusted assistants and personnel. It seemed like a blur as they quickly tended to my wounded parents, only speaking to each other to ask for equipment, bandages, or vital medications.

I wisely kept my distance, walking outside of the room and rushing down the steps. I breathed heavily, my heart painfully drumming against my ribs. So many terrible things were happening in such a short amount of time. The Carrier nearly sinking, my parents seriously injured, assassins nearly taking my own life. Not to mention the poor pilots who had already met their grisly ends, without even knowing what had hit them...

"Theodore," Alvin said softly. He must have followed me. I remained silent, holding my head in my hands. "It's okay, man. It's over now."

"Don't lie to me, Alvin," I rasped. I know he was only trying to lessen my pain, but there was nothing that could erase all the turmoil I was feeling. "T-The pilots were dead, Alvin. They were stabbed t-to death."

Alvin didn't respond. He sat down beside me and rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"It's not anyone's fault, you know. Well, except for those bastards that snuck on board," he added angrily. "They're locked up for now. We'll get some answers."

"Wait. We have to see if anyone else is hurt!" I said in alarm, jumping to my feet.

"Damn, you're right," Alvin said, standing up as well. "Come on, let's do a quick run around to see what the damage is."

We didn't bother to call Simon over. Instead, we split up and ran to see if there was anyone who needed any medical attention. To my relief, other than possessions being wet or damaged and the people being shaken and a bit waterlogged, no serious damage came about. I sighed in relief, feeling as if a ton had been lifted off of my shoulders. I didn't know how much more I could handle in a single night.

"Theodore! Everything okay on your end?" Alvin panted, hands on his knees when he caught up with me.

"Yes, nothing too serious," I answered. "How are mother and father? Do you know?"

"Simon passed by earlier and told me that they're in critical condition, but he's pretty sure they'll make it through. They may get on my nerves, but they're definitely fighters, those two," he muttered. I smiled, knowing that deep down, he was just as relieved as I was to know that they would make a recovery. "But damn, what a mess those assholes made. It's going to take forever to get all this cleaned up. Not to mention those bodies in the cockpit..."

I gulped, closing my eyes shut. It was as if horrid sight was glued to the inside of my eyelids. I couldn't even bare to think about it. "W-What are we going to do with them?"

"Toss them overboard. What else?" Alvin said with a careless shrug. "It's not like we can give them a funeral, Theodore – "

"I _know_ that, Alvin!" I yelled. I didn't quite know why I was suddenly so upset. I felt that those men had died for nothing. Brutally had their lives taken away. And not just that: what of their families? What if, God help them, they had children or wives left behind? They came to the Carrier to escape a tragedy, but got one anyway. "We're just going to toss them overboard like garbage? That's too cruel!"

Tears started to burn my eyes. I hated that I was so weak in this type of situation. A prince had to be strong, but I just couldn't accept anyone being hurt. Even if it wasn't my fault, I felt obligated to do something. Anything.

"Theodore, I'm sorry if I upset you," Alvin said carefully. He pulled me into a hug, patting my back. "I don't mean to sound like I don't care, but we have to pull ourselves together. Where would we put them? We can't put them anywhere on the Carrier. When this is all over, we can have a proper burial. Would that make you feel better?"

"No," I said. "They'll still be lost at sea."

Alvin sighed deeply. "You're my baby brother. I hate to see you like this. But, Theo, you can't dwell on this forever. We've got to do what we have to do, regardless of what you say," he said, pulling away from me. "That's also what comes with being a good leader. Sometimes you have to put aside your ideals and morals. It sucks major ass, but there you go."

I didn't respond. I only stared back at him.

"Do you understand, Theodore?" Alvin asked. I looked down at my feet and he gave me a sympathetic smile. "One day you will."

To be honest, I feared the day where doing the right things no longer mattered.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Aw, poor Teddy. I would have been pretty upset too!_

_Wonder when things will look up for these guys. Next chapter will be out soon!_


End file.
